


daisy chains

by immaturities



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, it's from elise's pov, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaturities/pseuds/immaturities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elise teaches ryoma how to make flower crowns, and watches her sister smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daisy chains

when she teaches ryoma how to braid daisy crowns, his fingers are clumsy, more used to blades than crafts. he listens intently to her instructions, twisting his mouth downwards, and tries to copy what she does. he reminds her so much of xander in that moment, that elise finds herself biting back a smile. his frown is focused, and he manages to get the flowers to do what he wants. it's lopsided, and a little uneven, but she cheers, nonetheless. 

"you did it!!" she hops up, pumping her fists in the air, "pretty good for your first try!"

"well," he says, dryly, "it's certainly nothing compared to a master. but thank you for teaching me."

"it's fun! it's like having another big brother." elise smiles brightly at him, blinding, and he exhales, fond, maybe a bit tired. the wedding ring on his finger glints in the sun, and she giggles, correcting herself, "well, i guess you _are_ another big brother."

he struggles not to react to that too strongly, and she can tell, by how his jaw works for a moment, clenching and unclenching. it must be hard being a prince, she thinks. you couldn't even blush when people made fun of you, or get all sappy like people in romantic plays. 

"i suppose i am," he finally says, "corrin _is_ your sister."

there are several things she could say to that, but she decides he's embarrassed enough by how he clears his throat, and examines his subpar flower crown as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

she plops down again, and says, "i like spending time with you, big brother," she says, not giving him time to react to the name, almost nervous, "it makes me really happy. leo and xander don't have time... i don't like bothering them."

ryoma is quiet for a long moment, considering this, and not reacting to the new title. he looks at her, gentle, and says, "spending time with you reminds me of the things we are fighting for. peace, and smiles, and... flower crowns." he looks at the one hanging off his fingers, amused, and continues, "if i didn't have these reminders, i suppose... life would be much more bleak."

"gosh," elise responds, not knowing what else to say, "i'm glad."

she thinks so, at least. it's a nice thing to say. maybe a gentle way of saying she was still innocent and naive, but it didn't sound like a bad thing when he put it like that. 

then, behind him, she sees a figure in silver and blue approaching, a cape shifting against the tall grass, and lights up. 

"big sister!" she leaps up and races over to corrin, taking her hand excitedly, and pulls her over to ryoma, who stands as they approach. corrin is smiling, slightly, her red eyes crinkling at the edges with a sparkle, and elise says, "i was teaching ryoma to make flower crowns!"

"were you?" corrin raises an eyebrow at ryoma, who can't quite contain the small flush on his cheeks, and clears his throat again.  

"unfortunately," he says, managing to look serious, "i still have much to learn."

"he made one all by himself, though!! you couldn't do that your first time!!"

"don't go spilling that," corrin says, looking at elise, pretending to be dismayed, "you're supposed to tell him how amazing i was!"

"you were amazing," she says, "eventually."

corrin tweaks her nose with a laugh, and then looks at ryoma, and says, "xander was looking for you."

back to seriousness. ryoma stops smiling, and straightens his shoulders, a high prince once more, "where is he?"

"i'll take you to him," corrin says, and turns to elise, adding, "don't stay out here alone too long, okay?"

"i won't!" she says, grinning. they walk away, brushing arms, and elise watches them talk in low tones from where she stands, and sees ryoma turn and stop for a moment. corrin turns towards him, like she's going to ask him what's wrong, and he places the flower crown on her brown hair, tied back into pigtails, and elise can see the flash of his teeth, a quick smile, and sees corrin punch his arm lightly, but she thinks she's smiling, too, as ryoma laughs. he says something, and leans down to kiss her cheek, and corrin is holding his hand as they keep walking. 

_adults_ , elise thinks, _were so strange sometimes_. but it makes her feel warm, and happy, that corrin is in love, and that _they're_ happy. it's nice. she thinks she'd like to experience that someday, if she could find a nice man like ryoma. or a nice girl. it didn't really matter, did it? not to her, at least.

humming, she kneels back onto the grass, and goes back to threading flower crowns, thinking of the person she'd someday put them on. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk. this is just fluff. that's all it is. i love ryoma and i married him in my first playthrough so. yes.  
> it's supposed to be based on their support convo but y'know. i was too tired to look it up. whoops!  
> and it's all lowercase because i wrote it at 6:30am after not sleeping.  
> bye


End file.
